


Gone Away

by BuckyBarnes85



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes85/pseuds/BuckyBarnes85
Summary: Bucky Barnes' thoughts in poem form about Steve pretty much forgetting about him in Endgame.





	Gone Away

**Author's Note:**

> I was disappointed in Endgame for keeping Bucky and Steve apart. So, I've written a poem from Bucky's point of view about it.

I don’t remember going away  
It went dark and faded all to grey  
When the light came back for me again  
You had gone, not like that last day

I fought with you, I fought for you  
Believed we’d save this world or two  
I am broken, but you’ve been my glue  
So why was I not called to you?

I know I can’t walk in your shoes  
The mantle, it wasn’t mine to lose  
But that short farewell; I’m such a fool  
You lived your life; while alone I stood.


End file.
